K-Pop! (Transcript)
Dr. Acid! What is the status of Project X? The ultimate weapon that will help me defeat Major Lazer once and for all? We're still in the testing phase, sir. We're calibrating his evil software. I do have something else ready I think you'll find quite interesting. Oh, my! He's pretty. But what does he do for us? K-Pop is a synthetic humanoid. He has been programmed to sing one song. It contains a powerful subliminal message at a frequency that only teenagers can hear. That message? "Kill Major Lazer!" How brilliantly evil! President Whitewall will be most pleased when Major Lazer dies at the hands of his own fan base! laughing I'm a shooting star... genuine. music plays Eh, not bad. Let's see how it works on a teenager. Hey Penny, come here for a sec. Hey, Dad. What's up? I want to play something for you. Dad, you know we don't have the same taste in music. Jesus Christ, will you please just sit down and listen? Okay. Fine. But keep in mind, it's... ya know, it's just a demo. music plays ♪ Superpower lover ♪ ♪ whoa ♪ So uh... ya know, what do you think? Wow, it's actually pretty catchy. Great. Does it make you feel anything in particular? Yeah, it kind of makes me want to kill Major Lazer. Nice. Okay, is that it? I got to go finish some homework. Hey, you know what? Bleep homework! Here's two tickets for tonight's K-Pop show at Splurt Stadium. Bring a friend. Really? In fact, hey! Here's... Here's a bunch of tickets. Bring the whole gang! chuckles Awesome. I love live music! Major Lazer is mine! Aw, man, we're gonna miss the concert! Hey guys, it's Major Lazer! Wagwan, teenyboppers? Our convertible just broke down on the way to the K-Pop concert! K-Pop? Never heard of him. What him sound like? We actually don't know, but we heard he's going to be the next big thing. Irie. Come now. I'mma take you there. Awesome! Thank you, Major Lazer! girls chanting K-Pop! K-Pop! K-Pop! Sir, K-Pop is fully charged and ready to sing. Good! Now go out there and sing your poison song that will kill Major Lazer! chanting K-Pop! K-Pop! K-Pop! K-Pop is forever. Oh my god, there he is! ♪ Superpower lover ♪ ♪ whoa ♪ sings in Korean He's so beautiful! ♪ superpower lover ♪ ♪ whoa ♪ continues singing in Korean ♪ hey, sexy lady ♪ ♪ my fantasy ♪ singing in Korean girls chanting Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Kill! Lazer, it's awful quiet out here today. Yeah, man. The kids all at the K-Pop concert. There he is! Kill Major Lazer! We got to get out of here! All: Kill Major Lazer! Die, Lazer, die! Well done, K-Pop. Your song worked! The kids loved it! Laughing Thank you, dad. So I was thinking... Thinking? You weren't programmed to think! That's the thing. I'm advancing beyond my programming. I have a feeling now, and I'm generating my own songs. Here is a song I wrote. About the love. You're an instrument of hate, not love! But, dad... You're a weapon and that's all you'll ever be! Now I've got important evil science to do. So go to your dock, and don't come out until you're fully charged! Teen girls: Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Groans Get off me! Ya know I can't fight ya! Growls Screaming All: Kill Major Lazer! All these girls chasing me. They're all trying to kill me. They're not the only ones. Impossible! Me thought only girls liked K-Pop! I have feminine sensibilities. Kids have gone crazy! Yeah, crazy for K-Pop. Ah! Groans President Whitewall: General Rubbish. Yes, President Whitewall. This K-Pop kid is incredible. Just think about all the other subliminal messages we can get him to sing about. I know! And his song is so catchy... Hey, hey, hey, Rubbish! Shut the bleep up, I'm still talking! I'm sorry, my lord. Of course. I want to get him back in the studio ASAP. And then, on a non-stop world tour. 24/7, 365. I love it! Success is at hand! Teen girls: chanting Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! Kill Major Lazer! continues Is this sadness I feel? Music isn't supposed to hurt, it's supposed to love. I have to make this better, I have to save Major Lazer... with my heart. Oh my god, there's K-Pop! sings in Korean continues singing in Korean Dr. Acid! K-Pop has gone rogue... he's singing a new song. But that's impossible! Unleash Project X... Evil Lazer! Sir, it's too dangerous! He's not fully tested! whispers He's too evil. How dare you defy my command with your puny science! Move, bitch! Get out the way! Turn on now! Beeping I am Evil Lazer. And I exist only to kill Major Lazer. Evil Lazer, fly! Laughs Phew, that was a close one, Major Lazer. I really am very sorry. Don't worry yourself, little man. wailing I am Evil Lazer. And I exist only to kill Major Lazer. If you want to kill Major Lazer, you have to get through me first! K-Pop, look out! Blkmrkt, look! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Hey, that's my car! revving Honking I will be re... down noise Ah! Oh my god, K-Pop! I'm sorry. I never meant to cause harm... just harmony. ♪ Superpower lover ♪ sings in Korean ♪ superpower lover ♪ ♪ whoa ♪ sings in Korean ♪ superpower lover ♪ ♪ whoa ♪